1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching mechanisms and, more particularly, to a latching mechanism to secure the cover of a radio or the like to its supporting chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to be able to access the internal device componentry of electronic devices quickly and easily, so that inspection, repair and tuning can be made without undue delay and bother. The conventional response to this requirement has been to design electronic device chassis having covers that can be removed with the push of a button. It is also desirable to be able to prevent unwanted access to device componentry. The response to this second need has been to design covers that can be locked, yet that still can be opened easily.
Unfortunately, conventional cover latches that meet the above two needs comprise many interrelated parts. Cover latches that provide easy access coupled with security have been unduly difficult or, at the least, time-consuming, to manufacture and assemble. A latching mechanism that comprised only a few simple parts, that could be assembled without tools, yet could provide easy access and adequate security, would be a decided advantage.